


A Small Problem

by Purble-Turble (lizwuzthere)



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Little Kid Crush, Spicynoodleshipping, There will be shenanigans, also drawings, but one-sided, de-aged character, obviously, will add characters as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwuzthere/pseuds/Purble-Turble
Summary: MK is completely perplexed as to how this happened, but he finds himself with a younger version of Red Son dropped in his lap. This Red Boy has no memory of his older self and he seems to have only one thing on his mind: to cause problems on purpose.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	A Small Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Usually when I write a fanfic I have a very specific idea of where it's going to go and how it will be resolved.. not so in this case.  
> Here I'm just going to have fun with the "grown up has to take care of a child version of another character" trope and see where it goes. Mostly I'm interested in shenanigans having to do with Red Boy being literally a child but also extremely overpowered to the point of it being silly.  
> Also yes, there are some illustrations to go along with these short stories. They may not always match up with what happens in the story either, since I might change my mind upon writing it down, or just decide to leave out some details. Either way, there are even more doodles over on my Tumblr if you're interested:   
> https://purble-turble.tumblr.com/tagged/red-boy
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this story, leave me a comment if you do. Also don't take it too seriously, it's all just meant to be a big joke :D

MK wasn’t sure what had caused his current situation. It may have been magic or a curse of some kind, or perhaps it was a messed up demon ritual and Red Son got him involved on purpose just to torment him. What he was sure of, more so by the minute, was that making something smaller sometimes means it’s going to be an even bigger problem. Case in point, the demon child currently demolishing the kitchen of Pigsy’s Noodles.

“Stop!” MK had to duck as a flaming stool went soaring past his head, “Red Son, please! You-“

“Red BOY!” The tiny fire demon planted his feet on the wood surface of the counter, glaring down at MK. Though with his new height, he was just barely above MK’s eye level, despite standing up so high. “Who are you, anyway?” Red Boy demanded, pointing the spear in his hand at MK and looking around at the restaurant, “And what did you do to my Fiery Cloud Cave? It looks terrible in here! What is all of this garbage?!” 

To emphasize his point, the demon used his spear to absently knock over a tin of chopsticks onto the ground, shattering the container and making MK wince. Pigsy was going to be furious later, but he’d be even more furious if he returned to find no restaurant at all, so he focused instead on the child in front of him rather than the destruction.

“Right! Red Boy, sorry,” MK said, holding up his hands in an attempt at a calming gesture, "Listen, there's been some kind of mistake. This isn't your cave... you're not yourself right now... well, actually I guess technically you are, but you're not your current self. I don't even know how this happened, but if you could just-"

MK didn't get a chance to finish his rambling, the door from the kitchen to the front of the restaurant opened interrupting him.

"MK, you alright back here? I thought I heard..." Tang paused mid sentence as he spotted MK and the small fire demon. "Ah. This is new..."

"Wait, don't come in here!" MK rushed to his side, putting his hands forcefully on Tang's shoulders to try and move him back through the door. "You better go, Red Son has like, reverted into a kid or something and doesn't remember himself. He's calling himself Red **Boy** now, and-"

"Red Boy?" Tang glanced past MK at the fire demon who was now experimentally lighting the chopsticks strewn across the floor on fire and not paying either of them any mind. "Like from Journey to the West? Huh... I suppose I knew that Red Son was the son of the Demon Bull King and all, but I never quite put together that he was the same demon from the story."

After a momentary pause MK's eyes lit up, "Oh! That's right!! Red Boy fought against the Monkey King, didn't he? Maybe that story has some useful information; can you tell it to me, Mr. Tang?"

"Did you say **Tang**?"

MK and Tang both looked over at Red Boy. He had finally turned away from the smoldering pile of utensils and his gaze was locked on to the two men standing in the doorway. MK felt a twinge of nervousness as he recognized a change in the boy's demeanor. The little bull tail he had gained in this younger form was swishing back and forth with interest, and the bored and slightly annoyed look in his eye had been replaced by a spark of fury. It was a fiery look, one he recognized from his many fights with Red Son. The room even seemed to heat up a little, which MK realized was not just his imagination when he heard the sizzling of the countertops coming from beneath Red Boy's feet. His first instinct was to scold the boy that he was ruining Pigsy's countertops... his second and more helpful instinct was to push Tang back through the door, avoiding the blast of fire that came their way mere moments after they dove to safety.

Grabbing Tang by his scarf, MK dragged his friend over to a nearby table, upturning it to use as a shield as another wave of fire blasted out of the kitchen, engulfing the thankfully empty restaurant. Red Boy quickly jumped from the kitchen onto the bar, leaving a set of scorched footprints in his wake as he cackled menacingly.

"Tang Sanzang!" Red Boy shouted at the two men as he wreathed himself in flame, setting most of the room around them alight, "I had known you would come past my mountain range on your journey westward. What a stroke of luck that you've stumbled right into my cave?!"

MK chanced a peek over the table they were hiding behind and noticed the fire spreading through the restaurant had become a pale blue in color and the heat radiating from it was nearly unbearable. As he ducked back below he glanced over at Tang, huddled up beside him and looking a bit worse for wear.

"Ok, this seems bad," MK started, leaning back against the wood of the table, "but I mean, he's just Red Son but smaller, right? I've fought him before. This shouldn't be that different."

"Well, actually," Tang adjusted his glasses and tried to smooth down his frizzed out hair, failing at the task due to his shaking hands, "It seems like this version of Red Boy hasn't fought Monkey King yet... which means he was never taught pacifism under the tutelage of Guanyin the Bodhisattva, which also means he's, um, probably actually stronger than the current Red Son you know."

"Stronger than Red Son, huh?" MK mumbled, taking another glance at the fire demon behind them. Red Boy had spread his fire across the room now and blocked off the front entrance as well as the door back into the kitchen. Meaning, of course, that running wasn't an option and MK would have to fight his way out. "Well," he said looking back to Tang, "how did Monkey King stop him?"

"Uhhh, yeah..." Tang grumbled, averting his eyes, "about that..."

MK didn't like the look on his friend's face. He liked it even less when he spoke up again after a few moments.

"He didn't," Tang admitted, "Red Boy almost killed the Monkey King. He had to be subdued by the Bodhisattva herself."

"What?!" MK practically shouted this in his shock, "How am I supposed to beat this kid if the Monkey King couldn't?!"

Tang shrugged and gave a humorless smile, "I mean, he is just a kid, right?" he said, "There's gotta be something we can do..."

As this conversation continued on, the blue flames were growing closer and closer until at last they were licking at the two men's feet and threatening to overtake their hiding place.

"Until we figure it out," Tang jumped up to avoid the fire from catching on his robes, "let's just try not to die, okay?!"

"There you are!"

The flames surrounding them dimmed just slightly, making room on the surrounding floor for Red Boy to fly forward, slamming into Tang's back and pinning him to the ground.

"Tang Sanzang, the Golden Cicaida!" he shouted proudly, pressing the heel of his foot into the back of the man's head, "You'll make a fine gift for my father, the Demon Bull King!"

MK scrambled to his feet, preparing himself to leap forward, thinking of how he would wrangle the boy off of Tang somehow, but he stalled as Red Boy turned back and pointed a finger in his face and continued,

"And you, pretty boy, you'll be my pretty husband!"

That made the Monkie Kid pause. Wait. Did this fire demon child just call him pretty? Did he just say he would be his **husband**??? And more importantly, was this only Red Boy talking or was this something he needed to bring up with his older counterpart? But wait, it didn't really matter at that exact moment! MK shook off the surprise of the statement and glared down at the kid in front of him.

"Oh boy..." he grumbled, hoping he sounded as exasperated as he felt, "We are gonna have a talk when you're back to normal... but in the meantime, you are definitely NOT going to treat my friend like this!"

Reaching up to his ear, MK pulled out the Monkey King's staff and readied himself for a fight.


End file.
